The text that would change Cas' future forever
by YellowCar47
Summary: Destiel drabble, just me being bored! I hope you like it, lots of fluff, oneshot. Only T because I'm paranoid! XD


**A/N: This is just a REALLY short destiel drabble I wrote when I was bored, no story line, just destiel ;)**

* * *

Cas ran his fingers through his hair nervously, he had been worried ever since he send dean that one text that would change Cas's future forever.

To: Dean  
From: Castiel  
I need to talk to you, it's urgent. Meet me at the motel in five minutes.

Cas had no idea how to tell dean, how to explain it. He didn't know if dean felt the same or how he would react. Ever since Cas raised Dean from hell, he had a bond with him. More than friends, Cas hadn't known what this bond until last night, when he dreamt about him;

*******DREAM*******  
It had been a long night at the Illinois forest, a shapeshifter had kept them on their toes and they were exhausted. Dean was driving the impala, as usual, and he was very tired. They drove down a long deserted forestry trail for what seemed like hours and dean nodded off, he completely lost control of the vehicle. Before Sam in the passenger seat could reach over and wake dean, they had already slammed into a tall oak tree. Dean was barely breathing and Cas, Barely injured, hurried ridge over to him and dragged him out of the car into the cold wet leaves.  
Cas shook Deans weak body as he felt the life drain from him.  
"DEAN! Don't go dean, please don't go! I need you, I-I-" dean weakly tried to tell Cas something but just before Cas could tell him, he died. Just like that. No slow long confession, he just ceased to exist. Cas already saw the colour drain from him like pulling the plug in a bathtub. Dean lay limply on cas's lap and Cas shook violently with sobs, he had never cried before, he had never felt such agonizing pain. And never had it been emotional. He had experienced physical pain but this was a hundred times worse. He felt like someone or something was pulling him apart from the inside, messing with his insides and scrambling his thoughts in a blender. He couldn't think straight all he knew was that dean was dead.  
Cas leant down and shakily whispered,  
"I love you D-Dean, please don't leave me." Dean stays unconscious and cas cried out in pain. His reason to wake up in the morning, his reason to be happy, his light to brighten the day, was just blown out.

*******NO DREAM*******  
Cas shook his head, not wanting to remember that nightmare, it haunted him ever since he woke up. Which wasn't that long ago. Cas nervously checked his watch, 7:53am he was getting very nervous, sweat running down his face. He jumped when he heard dean run in, he was flustered and wore a worried expression when he came into the bedroom.  
"What's wrong?!" He said, obviously very worried about Cas. Cas coughed and stuttered,  
"I-I had a n-nightmare." Dean looked at him wearing one of Sams classic Bitchfaces. He was incredulous,  
"You pulled me down here at 8:00am Saturday morning because of a DREAM?!" Cas shied away nervously and said,  
"You were in it dean," dean became a slight bit more attentive and said,  
"So? What happened?" Cas looked down so dean couldn't see him blush,  
"We got into a fatal car crash and you-you-"  
"Yes...?" Dean urged him on,  
"You died." Dean tried to keep his poker face on but Cas saw a bit of surprise and worry slip through his eyes. They were silent for a second until dean nervously said,  
"My death in a dream is urgent enough for you to drag me over here In the morning?" Cas was getting very edgy and he shifted  
His feet nervously before mumbling,  
"When you were dying, I tried to tell you something but i couldn't until you died. I called you I've because I don't want that to happen, I don't want to have to wait until either of our last moments to tell you," dean was getting very scared. He crossed his fingers in his head and hoped with all his might that what Cas was going to tell him was  
What dean had been feeling for so long. Cas took one long shaky breah and blankly stated.  
"Just after you died, so you couldn't hear me, I said I loved you. And I felt excruciating pain that you never knew and you never would. You were gone an we could never eve be something. I want you to know now so that we have a chance, if you want." Dean closed him eyes and in his mind said,  
'Thank god!' Cas was very twitchy and dean was so happy that Cas had told him, of course dean had known forever but to hear Cas say, it, was amazing. Cas looked as If he had hurt dean, dean quickly said,  
"You know what, you strange quirky little angel?" Dean leaned in closer and he could feel cas's cool breath against his skin. Cas's breathing acccelarated at an unbelievable rate. Dean closed his eyes and said,  
"I love you too." Before he gently swooped in and connected their lips. They fit together perfectly and moved in perect Synchronisation. Cas was so wonderfuly surprised. He gladly met deans lips with a murmours of appreciation. Cas put his hands on deans neck and deans hands on his hips. Dean pulled Cas closer and fierceness the kiss. Deans tongue urged cas's mouth to open and it did. He carefully licked the inside of cas's mouth and pulled away to catch his breah. Cas's eyes were glowing like oceans after a storm. His hair was sticking up In all ways and dean had a wide grin on his face.  
Cas carefully said,  
"Should we tell Sam about this?"dean pulled Cas over to the couch and said,  
"Maybe later, I don't know how he'll take it, but for now, lets Watch a movie!" Cas chuckled at the sudden change of subject and he chose a romance from the motel free movie bin. They cuddled up on the couch, Cas's head resting on deans lap and dean carefully stroking Cas's soft dark hair. Neither of them focused on the movie much however, dean was to engulfed in Cas's forever ocean eyes, and Cas was to focused on the back ad forth movements of deans warm hand against his hair. Cas was so relieved that dean understood and loved him. Dean cared about Cas, and Cas cared about Dean. Cas sighed happily and fell asleep. Dean sat there for about half an hour, just staring at Cas. He was slowly breathing in an out. Every so often dean heard him say his name, softly and in a dream. Dean loved that Cas dreamt about him, he knew that he would dream about Cas tonight. Cas turned over and muttered his name again, then sighed happily dean patted his hair and then he too, fell fast asleep with Cas in his lap.

Sam pulled up to the hotel parking lot and got out of the impala, he hoped that dean didn't notice the paint scratch at the back under the bumper. He put his key in the lock and entered he room. He turned to put his keys down but dropped them when he saw dean and Cas asleep on the couch, cuddled up together. Their slow breathing was syncronised until Sam's keys hit the hard wooden floor. Dean slowly opened his eyes and when he saw Sam he immediately jumped as far away from Cas as possible. He went to his feet and stuttered ,  
"It's not what it looks like!" Cas sleepily muttered,  
"Dean?" And rubbed his eyes. He yawned and when he saw Sam he yelped.  
"I-I um, er, it's not what it looks like!" He stamered even more nervous than dean. Sam raised his eyebrows and said,  
"Then what is it?" Dean and Cas quickly said,  
"He fainted!" And,  
"He was attacked!" They looked at each other and Sam laughed.  
"Listen you two, I know what was going on and it's fine! I'm okay with it! You two have fun." Dean and Cas both flushed bright crimson red an Sam laughed again before he went into his room and locked the door. Dean heard Sam flop onto his bed and play his music a bit to loud. Cas grinned and said,  
"So does this mean we're...?" Dean shrugged,  
"I Don't know, I mean did you know you were gay?" Cas shifted uncomfortably and said,  
"I knew ever since I met you." Dean blushed and said,  
"I think I loved you since you raised me from he'll, I've just been to shy to admit it." Cas moved forward and put his hands on deans hips. Their noses were touching as Cas said,  
"I love you dean Winchester." Dean smiled and kissed him. Cas and dean went together so perfectly and their lips always were in perfect sync. They spent the rest of the night in each others arms. Cas usually fell asleep when they cuddled but dean stayed awake and admired his angel, his Cas. He was so handsome and perfect. Dean thought about how others would react, especially bobby who always thought dean was he man of the family, so how would he react to learn he was bisexual? Dean didn't really care at the moment, all he cared about was the angel peacefully asleep in his lap.


End file.
